


Parents

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Parents

Clint misses his parents the most.  
He never saw them after his transformation.  
But he heard they died due to grief.  
Grief his supposed death caused.  
So Clint feels guilty.  
he caused a lot of grief to them.  
He still visits their graves in England on his birthday.  
He wishes they could have seen him.  
They would have had the will to live longer.


End file.
